


carbon my body a billion years of time

by morzz



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morzz/pseuds/morzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Pacific Rim AU] Clint’s never thought of the future before Kate. When he asks her to leap, she does with disposition. They are compatible after all, you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carbon my body a billion years of time

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of rape

She is a child. Eighteen, at least. Young but inexperienced. Beautiful, but like again, a child. She's good though. Great, in fact. _Perfect._ Perfect for the job. At the end of the day, he's seen everything he needs to see. She's his new co-pilot.

 

* * *

 

The first time they drift in the Jaëgar, she almost screws everything up. It's a lot to take. Almost too much. Because when you're in there, there is absolutely nothing but silence and trust. That's pretty terrible for extroverts with trust issues. But _you see,_ this is why they're compatible.

Kate's had a terrible childhood. In her memories, there were misted images of rape, and at that vision, she pauses and chases the rabbit thinking it was all too real. "Kate, this is just a memory. It is not real."

She had gone so far, she had almost activated her cannon.

But Clint has to give it up for her – she had gone from that to building herself up to become the woman that she is now. She has had her walk of atonement and it took her to the front steps of Jaëgar program, wanting to fight. She wants her revenge, and she's gonna get it, whether hell likes it or not.

 

* * *

 

Clint's memories are still tainted by his brother. Barney was his co-pilot, he had taught him everything he knows now. He grieves but never lingers.

 

* * *

 

The way they work is like the extension of a soul. Two bodies as one living unit. Throughout time, they have uncovered a certain comfort in one another. They breathe one another, drink their blown brains to bits. No secrets, no excuses.

And when the apocalypse comes, they cancel it.

“You ready, Hawkeye?”

“I’m ready, Hawkeye.”

 

* * *

 

She swims for him, in that forty-pound suit of steel. It doesn’t matter. They saved the world, and all that mattered was that he was alive.

She checks his pulse, and finds none. _Oh Clint._

She holds him tighter, more than she has held anything before. It reminds her of her little red shoe. The shoe that held gleaming promises and bright futures. Promises and futures she will never have now, not if he’s gone.

“Please don’t go. Please don’t leave me. I need–”

_“You’re choking me, Katie-Kate.”_

She smiles. He does too.

They saved the world together.

 

* * *

 

Clint’s never thought of the future before Kate. When he asks her to leap, she does with disposition. They are compatible after all, you see.

  



End file.
